


The Art Teacher - Christmas Specials

by Hollerfield_Osterland



Series: The Art Teacher [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Cuddles, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snow, White Christmas, christmas trees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland
Summary: Christmas specials.I know it's not quite christmas yet, but hey it is in the story so who cares.Hope you enjoy these, and don't worry it will all link up to the book, after this we'll have "The Art Teacher part 2."
Relationships: Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Series: The Art Teacher [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002444
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. Christmas Trees.

Christmas came around much faster than anyone expected, and for good reason, because this year had just been far too chaotic to continue. 

A light shower of snow fell outside as Harrison walked back inside, Hazel in tow. 

Harrison could hear Tom singing “If only in my dreams” in the kitchen as he made dinner. He smiled and Hazel dragged him forwards giggling. 

“Come on daddy, when you get inside then you can smile and giggle at dad’s singing” Hazel exclaimed, and Haz blushed. 

Not only at the fact that Hazel had pointed out that Haz was fawning over Tom’s singing, but the fact that she’d taken to calling him “dadda or daddy” and Tom “dad.” 

“Alright Hazel, stop embarrassing me” he replied.

She laughed and closed the door behind him, as he took his coat off. 

“Hellooooo” Tom called, sliding across the sleek wooden floorboards in his Christmas socks. 

“Sweetheart, stop doing that you’re going to fall over one day” Haz replied, catching Tom in his arms and pulling him in for a kiss. 

“Yep, I’m no longer here” Hazel called running to her room. 

“She’s so cheeky” Tom complained, shaking his head and leaning forward to kiss Harrison again.

“What have you been doing?” Tom mumbled into each kiss.  
“Working, and trying not to let the kids get Christmas themed glitter in their hair” Harrison replied, and Tom laughed. 

“I waited for you, so we could decorate the tree together” Tom said, and Harrison smiled. 

~~~  
The previous day they had all gone out to a pine field and chosen a tree. Of course, Hazel chose the biggest one, and Tom and Harrison used it as an opportunity to steal kisses. 

“This one daddy. Or no actually this one dad” she’d call and they pull apart and nod at her saying she could get any one she wanted. 

“We’re such great parents” Harrison teased, and Tom smiled gently shoving him. 

“You’re making me blush” he complained. 

“As usual take all the credit” Harrison joked, before pulling Tom in close, and swinging him off his feet. Before he ran with Tom in his arms, all the way to catch up with Hazel. The snow was soft under their feet and it glistened beneath the sun. Harrison, thought it would be a good idea to douse Tom in snow, so he chucked Tom forward onto a particularly large mound before jumping into it beside him. 

The brunette squealed in delight, giggling and thrashing around under Harrison’s grasp. 

“I think we’ll get this one” Hazel called, and Tom and Harrison lifted their heads, covered in snow and nodded. She shook her head and pretended she didn’t know them, considering they were being such an embarrassment. 

“We better go get her before she finds some less annoying parents and goes home with them.” Harrison said pulling Tom up.

“We’re not that bad” Tom shot back. 

“Yes we a-“ Harrison didn’t get to finish his sentence. 

“No you aren’t so bad, but I had to buy the tree myself and now you have to apologise for embarrassing me.” Hazel claimed, and she picked up a handful of snow and chucked it at them. 

So after a massive snow ball fight at the pine grove, they came home with a huge tree, and wet clothes. 

~~~

Here they were now decorating it together. 

“Thanks for waiting” Harrison said and Tom smiled. 

“I only waited because I’m not tall enough to add the top decorations, and I need you to lift me” Tom confessed looking down and blushing. 

“Yea, I know” Harrison replied, grabbing Tom and spinning him around. 

Tom yelped as Harrison picked him and carried him to the tree. 

“Right come on then” He said and Hazel began passing the decorations to Tom who, with Harrison lifting him, placed them on the tree. 

~~~

“Nooooooo” Tom whined. “I want to add the star” 

Hazel smirked and grabbed the star, before racing away from him. 

Harrison who was sitting on the couch writing an email for his students parents, groaned at their stupid behaviour. 

“Can’t we just have two stars?” Harrison asked, trying to stop the two silly brunettes from causing havoc. 

“No!” Hazel exclaimed, and he raised his hands.

“Sorry” he said, giving in to her glare. He went back to doing what he was doing before looking up to find she was still looking at him. 

He knew exactly what she was saying. 

“No, I’m not going to seduce or distract your father, so YOU can put the star on top” Harrison said, laughing when she pulled a face.

“What does that word mean… se-“ 

“Yea ok I’ll go grab Tom, quick put the star on” He muttered, quickly cutting her off. 

She smiled in delight and made her way over to the tree. 

“There you are” Tom exclaimed, rushing forward to grab Hazel, only to be grabbed himself by one very strong blonde. 

“Harrisonnnnn” Tom screeched, struggling under his grip. 

Harrison held him down long enough for Hazel to stand on a chair and reach up on her tiptoes to add the star, before she too fell back down and into Tom’s arms. 

“Hazel! Be careful next time” Tom half heartedly scolded, and she giggled, escaping his grasp. 

“Alright, let’s turn it on” Hazel encouraged and she rushed to the light switch before counting down from 3. 

“3,2,1” and the whole room was lit with colourful festive lights. 

Tom looked around in awe. 

“It’s perfect” he breathed, and Harrison smiled, pulling him in for a kiss. Hazel running to jump in as well and it became a big Christmas group hug. 

Perfect.


	2. Snowed In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha, so basically I never thought I'd finish this but then I was lying in bed like a normal person letting my thoughts take me away and then I thought back to how much I hated unfinished works because they were so unsatisfying. The plan is so finish this one and all my other unfinished ones and then i'll take a break and see how we go from there. In the meantime Treat People With Kindness. 
> 
> I'll be back soon. Lotsa love Maalika

The first real and heavy snow fall came around faster than expected. It was a Saturday and the three had planned to go out, only for the roads to be closed with the amount of slow piling up. It was falling, leaving thick blankets of white everywhere. 

“Guess we’ll have to stay in today” Hazel cheered, grabbing her “two dads” and pulling them to the couch. 

“Sit!” She ordered, and she raced to their room and grabbed all the movies we could find. 

“Babe, we have iTunes” Harrison called, as Tom could up to help her, he pulled Tom back down and into his lap, and when Tom quirked a look at him he shrugged and replied “hazel needs room on the couch too” 

“Not that much room. She’s tiny, and the couch is huge” Tom replied, but never the less, he curled up into Harrison anyway. What was he going to say to cuddles? NO?

Obviously not. 

“Hazel, we don’t need all these movies. We literally have a free subscription for Apple TV, Netflix, Disney Plus and we have iTunes.” 

“We’re going old school” she replied, giggling at his eyes roll. 

Tom rolled his eyes shaking his head, and looking up to lock eyes with his boyfriend. 

“She gets that from you” Tom joked. 

Harrison shushed him by pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“Ugh!” Harrison said pulling back. 

“What?” Tom asked scrunching his face up. 

“You taste like peppermint” Harrison complained. 

“Oh my god don’t tell me you don’t like eating candy canes?” Tom asked, mortified. 

“Hate them” Harrison replied. 

“You absolute weirdo” Tom said getting out of Harrison’s lap. 

“Come backkkkk” Harrison whined. 

“No, you’re weird, you don’t like candy canes.” Tom replied and Harrison pouted. 

“I’m not starting the movie until you two sort yourselves out.” Hazel called from the floor. 

Tom rolled his eyes and Harrison giggled under his breath grabbing Tom and pulling him closer. 

Hazel started the movie and sat down on the rug so she could lean her head again the couch.   
“You know Tom, I think there’s something missing from the tree.” Harrison whispered. 

“What is it, is it because I didn’t put the star on top and she did, because if it’s that, that’s on-“ Harrison shut him up with a kiss and when they broke apart Haz shook his head. 

“No baby, the angel on top is missing. But now that I think about it, we don’t need an angel on top if we have one right here.” The blonde replied and Tom blushed. 

“Not cool” Tom whispered. 

“What?” Harrison replied, squeezing the brunette sitting in his lap while he awaited his answer. 

“Not cool that you can turn me into a blushing mess with only 28 words.” Tom replied. 

“Would you two quit it?” Hazel asked looking up from the TV. 

“Ohhhhhh Hazellllll! We’re not watching the stupid One Direction documentary again.” Harrison groaned. She started laughing uncontrabley and both her “dads” passed her strange glances. 

“I was waiting until you two snapped out of your lovey dovey state to notice, and we’re half way through.” Hazel finally said once she’d calmed down. 

“This isn’t funny.” Tom mumbled, looking down at his hands.

“Hazel, look you’ve made the baby upset. Apologise.” Harrison teased, and Hazel giggled. 

“You’re so mean.” Tom whined getting up and leaving. 

“Shit, I better sort him out.” Harrison said. 

“I’ll be here watching the One Direction Documentary if you need me!!” She called, Harrison rolled his eyes again before running into the kitchen. 

“Thomasssssssss.” Harrison squealed, pulling his boyfriend into his arms and pressing kisses all over his face. 

“I don’t like being called a baby.” Tom whimpered. 

“Yea, but what if I called you my baby. Then what?” Harrison asked and Tom nodded in delight. 

“Good, now wipe that frown off your face, it’s almost Christmas and we can’t have that.” Harrison said pulling Tom out of the kitchen. 

“I’m not watching that” Tom mumbled as he and Harrison watched Hazel singing along to every single song that played. 

“I’m sorry Tom, you’ve got to admit Harry is really hot, and Zayn he’s next level” Harrison sighed. 

Tom pulled a disapproving face and shoved Harrison. 

“Possessive much” Harrison joked and Tom fake laughed. 

“I’m still not watching it.” Tom replied. 

“Ooo, I can think of better things be can do.” Harrison said pulling Tom towards their bedroom. 

“Ahhhaaaaa, Hazel?” Tom asked, blushing at the thought of what Harrison had just suggested. 

“Love, she’s gonna play that documentary on repeat until dinner.” 

“We’re such responsible parents.” Tom replied. 

“Knock if you need us.” Harrison called out, and Hazel mumbled something incoherent back. 

____________

“So right now, I’ve taken dad’s phone and started a live video. Since he’s off doing god knows what with Harrison, I’m gonna give you all a room tour.” Hazel said into the phone. Literally seconds after she’d started a live video of her father’s account people had joined. 

“First we have my room, here’s the big Harry Styles drawing daddy did for me, and then he had to stick it up because dad couldn’t reach. He’s too short, but lucky daddy’s tall. Then we have the bed Tessa sleeps in when she comes around. If we come out of my room there’s the living room and our big tree. Daddy let me put the star up. There’s our kitchen and oh- look who finally decided to come out of their room.” She said holding the phone up. 

Harrison had his arms wrapped around a sleeping Tom, while he was making a cup of tea. Tom’s legs were wrapped around Harrison’s waste and his head was rested against Harrison’s shoulder. Soft breaths were coming from his mouth as he slept. 

Thousands of comments poured in about how cute they were, and Hazel started laughing until Harrison shot her a glare and Tom made a sleepy snuffly noise. 

“Don’t wake him.” Harrison mouthed and Hazel giggled once more. 

“Looks like Harrison took all the energy out of him.” 

“Hazel Rose Holland that is a very inappropriate thing for a 6 year old to say!” Harrison scolded. 

“Watching movies all day can be tiring.” Hazel replied innocently and Harrison shot her another glare. 

“Dinner will be ready in half an hour.” Harrison called and she nodded, before realising she hadn’t turned the live video off. She quickly said good bye and clicked end before following Harrison into their room and curling up beside them. 

“Why did you carry dad to the kitchen while he was asleep?” Hazel asked. 

Harrison laughed, “he fell asleep on my chest.” 

“Will I ever find I boy who can fall asleep on me?” Hazel asked. 

“Hopefully not any time soon.” Harrison replied. 

“Why?” Hazel replied. 

“Because I don’t want you to grow up too soon.”


	3. Haz, Haz, Haz, Tom and then Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring my other two favourite boys.

_Christmas Eve_

“Hurry up” Hazel whined. 

“Coming” both Tom and Harrison called in unison. 

“Yea, you better” she replied giggling.

“Are you sure you’re not going to be too hot in that?” Harrison asked, eyeing her light blue “Harry Styles” jumper. 

“Nope.” She replied. 

“Whatever you say” Harrison replied clearly unconvinced. 

__________

The atmosphere of a concert isn’t ideal for a 6 year old, but as she sat atop Harrison’s shoulders in the VIP section she was fine. 

She and Viola sang along to every single song there was, and neither Tom nor Harrison could deny it. He had some great songs. As Hazel jumped off Harrison shoulders to lean over, Harrison took Tom into his arms. 

“That’s your little girl” Harrison whispered, pointing at her as she smiled down waving at Harry. 

“Our little girl.” Tom corrected. 

“He just waved back!” Hazel squealed. 

“You look very little, do you have headphones?” He called looking up at her and she nodded, taking them out to show him. 

He nodded, smiling at her. “What’s your name?” He asked. 

“Hazel.” She tried to shout but she wasn’t loud enough. 

“Hazel” Harrison yelled and they could see Harry nod. 

“Oh yea, I know who you are” he replied laughing when she went wide eyed. 

“Are you enjoying the concert?” And the whole crowd went silent waiting for her response. 

“Yes!” She yelled back and the crowd cooed. 

He smiled one last time before turning his attention back to the crowd. 

“I bet most of you know this one, sing along if you do. This is If I Could Fly!” Harry shouted and the crowd screamed as the instrumentals began to play. 

“Yes she’s our little girl.” Harrison said resuming their former conversation.   
__________

“This last song was written for someone very special to me, it’s actually his birthday today… yes he’s a Christmas Eve baby, and since I’m performing tonight I can’t spend it with him so the least I can do is sing this for him tonight.” The crowd was shocked into a stunned silence and before Harry began to sing he leaned forward and whispered into the microphone. 

“Happy Birthday baby” 

The lyrics of Sweet Creature began to pour out of his mouth and the whole crowd lit up. Phone lights switched on and tears filled the eager crowds eyes. Harry looked up making sure he was making eye contact with the VIP section as he sang. 

When he’d finished there wasn’t a dry eye in the crowd. 

“Before I leave you all for tonight, I’d actually like to invite someone onto stage and say a few words. Lou can you come up here?” 

Harry waited a little and a minute later, a blue teary eyed boy was walking up the steps into the warm embrace of his boyfriend. 

“Good evening everyone.” Louis said smiling as he wiped his tears, and then Harry stepped up to the microphone. 

“First, I’d like to say without you beside me I wouldn’t have half the tattoos that are on me, and I wouldn’t feel half as comfortable in my own skin as I am today. Second, I want to let you all know that just because we’re allowed to be who we truly are today and we’re allowed to show our love for each other does not mean that any of it was easy and it’s ok to feel trapped. You shouldn’t let anyone tell you who you can and can’t love because love is love right. Apart from that, make sure when you get home you shower your partner, or your mum, or dad, or anyone close to you in love. THANK YOU!” He shouted he took Louis’ hand in his own and raised them up together blowing kisses with his other hand. 

Just as the lights faded, Louis dipped the taller boy and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

As the crowd wooped, Harrison pulled Tom close to him. 

“Oh god.” Tom said as he wiped his eyes. 

“You never know the relief you get from knowing other people are in this industry struggling with the same things as us, until you find other people like you” The brunette said and Harrison nodded along with him. 

__________

“We’re allowed to go back stage?” Hazel asked, and Tom nodded, giggling a little at her reaction. 

“Yea, it came with the VIP tickets.” Harrison confirmed, and as he did so he pulled her into his arms lifting her up, while Tom held onto Viola’s hand so he didn’t loose her. (Explaining to her parents that he lost their only child at a Harry Styles concert wouldn’t be a great experience.) 

As they entered the room, Harrison put Hazel down and moved to the side when Tom quickly dragged him away. 

“What was that for?” Harrison asked. Tom just smirked and pushed Harrison against the wall. 

“Thomas, we’re literally backstage at a Harry Styles’ concert, you can’t expect me to kiss y-“ 

The blonde was cut off when Tom gently pressed their lips together.

“Fine” Harrison mumbled, turning around so Tom was the one pressed to the wall. Harrison smiled against Tom’s forehead as he pressed kisses to the side of his head. 

“This is so unprofessional” Harrison muttered. 

“I don’t care” Tom replied. 

\- - - - - 

“Hello” the chestnut haired boy said, sliding up next to Hazel. 

“I think I might die” Hazel whispered.

“I’m sure you won’t love, but believe me that’s what I said when I first met him too” the young man said pointing at Harry who was busy hugging a crying teenage girl. 

“Can I have a hug?” Hazel asked. 

“Of course you can” Louis said wrapping his arms around her. 

“What’s your favourite song?” Hazel asked once he’d pulled away. 

“Out of H’s new album or HS1?” Louis asked. 

“Either” Hazel replied. 

“Definitely sweet creature.” Louis replied. 

“Nooo, Kiwi!” Hazel replied indignantly.

Louis laughed throwing his head back. 

“You only like that song because it’s about you” a voice came and the two turned around to see where the voice was coming from. 

Harry pulled Louis up from his crouching position next to Hazel and whispered something in Louis’ ear before laughing when Louis blushed. 

“You’re doing what my parents do” Hazel said laughing. 

“We’re probably a bit different to your parents” Louis replied, clearly having recovered from what Harry had said to him. 

“No, you’re just like them” Hazel said adamantly and Harry laughed. 

“Where are they?” Louis asked obviously not believing the 6 year old girl. 

She looked around before her eyes landed upon them. 

“Oh god” she muttered “hang on” she said quickly. 

“She’s the same height as you Lou bear.” Harry teased once she’d left earning a shove from Louis. 

Hazel arrived a few seconds later with two guys around the same age as the two artists on either arm. 

“See, they’re just like you” Hazel said and Louis laughed, surprised. 

Harrison awkwardly ran a hand through his hair. 

“Ummmmmm…” Harrison hummed quietly. 

“Were you two enjoying yourselves over there?” Louis asked amused. He began to laugh when Tom blushed looking down. 

“Don’t worry we used to do it all the time. The other boys would be rehearsing and we’d be in the corner making out.” Harry joked, and Louis fake glared at him for exposing them. 

“Yeah well there’s not a lot you can do when you get dragged off by a sassy boyfriend who’s shorter than you.” Harrison replied. 

“Exactly!!!!” Harry said over enthusiastically and Harrison grinned. 

“Heyyyyy!” Both Tom and Louis said in unison. 

Haz, Haz, and Haz then proceeded to begin discussing how annoying it is to cook with a boyfriend attached to your back - or Harrison and Harry did and Hazel laughed - and Louis and Tom began talking. 

“We watched your movie last night by the way, well I did but Harry fell asleep.” Louis said laughing to himself. 

Tom laughed too, “Which one?” 

“Devil all the Time.” Louis said and Tom nodded. “That accent was top notch.” Louis added. 

Tom laughed again giggling at how thick his accent was. 

“I have to admit it was super creepy and there were some scenes where I was gripping onto my sleeping boyfriend” Louis admitted and Tom nodded. 

“Yes, Hazel tried to watch it the other day on Netflix and a-ha let’s just say we made sure to change the Netflix password. Luckily she hasn’t tried anything else like that she’s stuck on your documentary” Tom joked and Louis laughed. 

“She sounds like a handful” Louis replied. 

“She is, but we love her.” Tom said smiling at her and Harry lifted her into his arms. 

“Yea, he’s a little over excited around kids.” Louis apologised and Tom waved him off. 

“She loves cuddles so it’s not a problem. Have you ever thought about having kids off your own?” Tom asked, and Louis nodded. 

“Sometimes when neither of us can sleep we lie in the dark and talk about it.” Louis replied and Tom found himself longing for that kind of thing. He’d never had that with Harrison, his life had already been planned out for him. 

“Did you adopt her together? She looks an awful lot like you.” Louis asked, breaking Tom from his trance. 

“No, ah. She’s mine, her mother left her w-when she was little and yea I met Haz a year ago.” Tom confessed and Louis nodded in sympathy. 

“Yea, I’ve got a little boy too. His names Freddie, such a little shit but we love ‘em don’t we.” Louis replied easing the tension and Tom nodded. 

“We do.” Tom whispered, and Louis smiled.


End file.
